


You and me, me and you

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealous Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jealousy, M/M, dotae, other members briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Doyoung discovers his feeling for Taeyong.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	You and me, me and you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> Once again happy pride month!!!  
> This was a random idea that popped into my head while binging NCT videos, I really treasure Taeyong and Doyoungs friendships it’s o strong and you can see how much they trust and rely on each other!!  
> So I hope you like it (^｡^)

Doyoung had never questioned his relationship with Taeyong until it the subject came up in a conversation with Johnny ‘what are you?’ the older had asked as they sat in a small cafe nursing cups of freshly made coffee ‘what do you mean?” he had replied confusion clouding his mind as he took a sip of his drink, the older man began to list different habits Doyoung and Taeyong had acting similar to a couple in the members eyes and Johnny had even admitted that a few of them had created theories or in other words studied the pair.

Truthfully Doyoung didn’t know what he was to Taeyong and who was Taeyong to him?, a friend?, family?, maybe even something similar to a romantic partner and that scared Doyoung he had never fallen in love with someone too busy with his schedule even if he wanted to date there was still strict rules about dating for the group, “Doyoungie~” Taeyong whined shaking Doyoungs arm breaking the younger man out of his thoughts rolling his eyes at Taeyongs antics shrugging the older man’s arms off pretending to be mad “what do you want now?” he huffed glaring at Taeyong who was subconsciously pouting.

“Food” Taeyong demanded reattaching himself to Doyoungs side smiling when the younger man defeatedly sighed eyeing the other members dotted around the living room “what do you want?” Doyoung grumbled a small smile gracing his features when Taeyong pulled him off of the sofa “waffles” the older cheered bouncing on the spot, “god what am I going to do with you” Doyoung fondly mumbled letting Taeyong drag him to the kitchen “hyung could you make me some please?” Jungwoo requested from where he was sprawled out on the sofa head in Taeils lap lazily scrolling through his phone “no just for me” Taeyong objected just as Doyoung was about to reply.

“Sorry Woo” Doyoung apologised already knowing the consequences of cooking for Jungwoo when Taeyong was in a clingy mood “it’s alright hyung” Jungwoo reassured quietly sighing as he lay his head back down on Taeils leaning into the older man’s hand when Taeil ran his hand through Jungwoos hair, “you’re so demanding, you know that right” Doyoung complained grabbing the ingredients to make the waffles while Taeyong happily hummed following behind the taller man “but you love me” Taeyong sung not noticing Doyoung freezing for a few seconds at the statement.

“Somehow” the younger man whispered mixing that batter hitting Taeyongs hand when the man attempted to steal some of the batter “meanie” Taeyong pouted smiling when Doyoung offered him a spoonful of the batter once he had poured the mixture into the waffle maker, “good?” Doyoung questioned “the best” Taeyong exclaimed happily swinging his legs when he hopped onto the counter watching the younger man grab the plates and different toppings “what am I going to do with you?” Doyoung sighed as Taeyong clung onto him pulling him towards the counter.

They stood there for a few minutes listening to the waffles cooking the younger man making sure to check on them before resting his head on a Taeyongs shoulder tracing patterns on the older man’s back letting out a surprised squeak when Taeyong lightly pecked his neck giggling at the noise Doyoung made, Doyoung glared at the older returning to the waffle maker ignoring Taeyongs whines and pouty protests “lemme hug you” the older man demanded resembling a toddler when he stomped his foot wrapping his arms around Doyoungs waist “let go Taeyong” the younger ordered not bothering with honourifics.

Taeyong simply giggled again stuffing his face in Doyoung back tightly clinging onto the taller “help me” Doyoung muttered to himself huffing as Taeyong gripped him tighter “stop being so grumpy” Taeyong whined repeatedly poking the younger man’s cheek grinning when Doyoung eventually smiled, Doyoung gently hummed opening the waffle maker once the timer let out a loud ding startling Taeyong who’s mouth began to water at the sweet scent that filled the kitchen gently clapping his hands as Doyoung transferred the treat onto the two plates starting to place fruits on his own waffles urging Taeyong to do the same.

Like usual Taeyong dragged Doyoung to his room claiming his bed to be more comfortable than the younger man’s which made Doyoung roll his eyes reminding Taeyong that they had the exact same mattress “it’s not the same Doyoungie” Taeyong objected burrowing himself into his covers once they arrived at the older man’s room, “it’s only because you want me to wear those stupid pyjamas” Doyoung muttered placing his waffles on Taeyongs desk while the older man rooted for their matching pyjamas Taeyong had insisted on buying “they’re cute” the shorter replied tossing the pink silk pyjamas to Doyoung.

“They’re stupid” Doyoung deadpanned reluctantly changing into the pyjamas when Taeyong showed his usual puppy eyes bottom lip jutting out intensely staring at the younger man only looking away once Doyoung began to change patting the space next to him smiling when Doyoung complied, “good bunny” Taeyong teased grabbing his waffles unaffected by Doyoungs deathly stare “I still don’t get why you didn’t give me the blue set” the younger man huffed looking at cartoon bunny peeking out of Taeyongs pyjama tops pocket while Doyoungs had a cat.

“So I can keep my bunny close to my heart” Taeyong stayed like it was the most obvious thing in the the world making Doyoung choke on his waffles “that’s so cringy” he coughed glad Taeyong didn’t notice the red hue decorating his face “no it’s not” the older objected placing his and Doyoungs plates on the floor, “cuddles” Taeyong demanded pulling Doyoung under the covers “baby” the younger man chuckled still complying to Taeyongs request cuddling the other man to his chest “goodnight doie” Taeyong murmured ignoring the younger man’s teasing “goodnight yongie” Doyoung replied holding Taeyong tighter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

People fought all the time family, friends, couples and the group was used to major arguments between members after all they were nine fully grown adults living together and seeing each other 24/7 however that didn’t stop the tension that flowed through the group when certain members argued, Taeyong and Doyoung play fought all the time but it was rare for pair to properly argue with each other yet four days and the duo were still ignoring each other ever since their argument which truthfully Doyoung didn’t remember much about it.

Doyoung groaned ungracefully falling face first onto Johnnys bed grabbing blue who was resting against Johnnys pillow cuddling the plush whale to his chest a few tears welling up in his eyes “are you going to talk to me now?” Johnny asked from where he was sat on the floor focusing on his laptop, “me and yongie fought” Doyoung mumbled turning onto his back staring at the ceiling “I gathered, what was it about?” the older man inquired turning his laptops volume down when the game music began to play “Baekhyun-hyung” Doyoung mumbled making Johnny sigh.

“Again” he muttered already sensing Doyoungs jealousy “shut up” Doyoung whined throwing a pillow at the older “you’re so jealous” Johnny teased freezing when he heard Doyoung sniffle turning to look at the younger man softly sighing when he noticed Doyoungs tears, “I didn’t mean it hyung” he whispered playing with blues tail “what did you say doie?” Johnny questioned sitting next to the man on the bed “just yelled at him, told him he should marry Baekhyun-hyung if he loved him so much” the younger man explained glaring at Johnny when the other sniggered.

“So basically you got jealous of Baekhyun-hyung again and fought with Taeyong about it” Johnny concluded rolling his eyes at the pair “but he kissed his cheek” Doyoung yelled sitting up before laying back down covering his face with blue to hide his blush, “and?” Johnny asked smirking at the younger “and-I well-actually why am I making such a big deal out of this” Doyoung mused looking at Johnny for answers “god you’re stupid sometimes” the older man groaned making Doyoung look at him in confusion “doie think about, who’s on your mind the most?” Johnny questioned running a hand through his hair.

Doyoung thought for a moment “Taeyongie” he hesitantly replied “who do you want to be around 24/7?” the older inquired “Taeyongie” he repeated confused by the questions “and what do you see in the future with Taeyong?” Johnny finally asked stepping back when Doyoung shot up “oh my god, I love Taeyong-hyung” the younger man whisper yelled, “congratulations, you got it” Johnny sarcastically cheered ruffling Doyoungs hair “I don’t think you realise how big this is, I can’t be in love with one of the members” Doyoung huffed form deflating as he though of how much Taeyong would hate him “it’s not that big of a deal doie, besides lots of groups have same sex couples in” Johnny shrugged.

The younger man shook his head beginning to pace around the room thoughts occupied by a certain hyung “I can’t” he murmured flinching when Johnny grabbed his shoulder letting the older sit him back down on the bed “stop freaking out, if you haven’t noticed Taeyong also loves you” Johnny informed, Doyoung scoffed looking up at the taller in disbelief “I swear to god you’re both dumb” Johnny muttered walking to his desk grabbing a piece of paper and a pen before returning to the anxious younger “write down your feeling” Johnny ordered handing the items to Doyoung tapping the shorter man’s lips with his finger when he tried to protest.

“Fine” Doyoung huffed nervously chewing on his pen trying to think of what to write “done?” Johnny questioned once Doyoung stood up after a few minutes piece of paper in hand “let me see then” Johnny urged joining the younger man in standing grinning and chasing after Doyoung when the shorter shrieked running to Taeyongs room slipping the piece of paper under the door before Johnny could reach him, “you’re no fun” Johnny whined grumbling under his breath as he returned to his room “sorry” Doyoung unapologetically snorted walking to the living room anxiety beginning to bubble up in his stomach as he thought about his letter to Taeyong “are you okay hyung?” Mark asked when Doyoung sat next to him.

“Fine Mark-ah” Doyoung replied offering the boy a reassuring smile “are you sure?” Mark questioned only turning his attention back to his phone when Doyoung nodded “calm down Doyoung” he whispered to himself attempting to distract his mind by focusing his attention on the drama currently playing on the tv, a loud shout echoed around the apartment making Doyoung stand as he identified the voice belonging to Taeyong “Doyoungie~” the leader yelled rushing into the living room and jumping on the younger man sending them both tumbling back into the sofa.

“What’s wrong?” Doyoung asked concern filling his voice as he examined the older man’s face “I’m sorry” Taeyong wailed snuggling into Doyoung only lifting his head to drop soft pecks on the other man’s cheek “can you get a room” Yuta sighed slumping back against the sofa as Taeyong continued to whisper sorries, “alright calm down” Doyoung murmured placing his hand over Taeyongs mouth “let’s go to my room” he urged pulling the older up with him “my room” Taeyong grumbled picking the taller man up by the waist “hyung put me down” Doyoung ordered struggling to get out of the older man’s grip reminding Doyoung the Taeyong was in fact stronger despite his appearance that suggested otherwise.

Taeyong smiled triumphantly as Doyoung simply sighed letting the older man carry him to his room “couldn’t you have just asked me to talk to you instead of screaming” Doyoung huffed raising an eyebrow at Taeyong settling on the bed “couldn’t you have just talked to me instead of writing a letter” Taeyong fired back joining the younger on the bed, “shut up” Doyoung mumbled blush coating his cheeks making Taeyong chuckle pinching the younger man’s cheek “shy bunny” he teased pulling on Doyoungs cheeks “I’ll kill you” Doyoung threatened voice muffled because of his current position “wow I’m so scared” the older replied voice dripping in sarcasm sticking his tongue out at Doyoung.

Doyoung sighed looking away from the older fiddling with his hands the anxiety once again flowing through his body “talk to me Doyoungie” Taeyong urged gripping Doyoungs hand with his own “what do you want us to be?” he added when the younger remained silent, “I-I just don’t want to lose you but I love you so much it hurts” Doyoung whispered voice fragile and small finally finding the courage to look at Taeyong “I really love you too” the leader murmured leaning his head against the younger man’s.

“We don’t have to have a label Doyoungie” Taeyong informed grabbing Doyoungs other hand holding them tightly “we can just be us Taeyong and Doyoung, Doyoung and Taeyong” he whispered making Doyoung glance up mouth open in surprise “no label” Doyoung repeated shuffling closer to the other, “no label” the older confirmed a reassuring smile gracing his features as Doyoung nodded letting out a sigh of relief “this means you can’t kiss Baekhyun-hyung by the way” Doyoung spoke after a few minutes of silence making Taeyong giggle quickly kissing the man on the lips before he spoke again grinning when he was met with a flustered looking Doyoung.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bonus scene-

Taeyong quietly chuckled as he felt Doyoung glare at him again “ya~ he’s going to kill me if you continue” Baekhyun complained pulling away from the younger who was still giggling away to himself “I like it, he gets so clingy” Taeyong replied watching Doyoung subconsciously pout trying to distract himself by talking to Jungwoo, “I’ll text you later hyung” Taeyong smiled hugging the older one last time before joining the rest of the members in the minivan grinning when Doyoung patted the seat next to him grabbing Taeyongs hand when the older sat down “what’s wrong Doyoungie?” Taeyong asked acting oblivious “I hate you” the younger man grumbled voice coming out more whiny that expected.

“Of course you do” Taeyong snorted capturing Doyoungs lips with his own ignoring Marks and Haechan panicked screams “my eyes” Haechan yelled burrowing his face in Johnnys shoulder “hyung don’t” Doyoung chided once the older pulled away blush coating both their faces, “I’m sorry” Taeyong whispered laying his head on the younger man’s shoulder “no you’re not” Doyoung muttered resting his head on top of Taeyongs “no I’m not” he confirmed wide grin on display tightly squeezing Doyoungs hand when the younger sighed gently squeezing back gently pecking Taeyongs head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~  
> I hope you liked it ( ´ ▽ ` )  
> Also I hope you’re all staying safe and healthy  
> Buh-bye for now!! (*´꒳`*)


End file.
